A Saturday Afternoon
by x0xoNoirx0xo
Summary: Blair and Chuck spend Saturday afternoons together, but in the places you least expect. Mostly Chuck's POV. A series of ficlets. B/C. Chapter 7 up.
1. Pissed at Bendel's

**Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl or any of its characters. Cecily von Ziegesar is the genius who created them and I have no intention of stealing them. Bendel's isn't mine either.**

Hey People!

Welcome to Bendel's, one of the classiest and biggest of all NYC stores. It was one of the best places to go for anything and everything A-list, expensive and designer. Bendel's is the place where the elite go to max out their credit cards, spend their dollars and waste their parent's hard-earned money for something we don't even need- or want. Most of the shoppers were women of course, considering all the couture in there. So what was Chuck Bass doing in there, I wonder?

Sightings:

_**B**_ checking out the latest D & G sheepskin coat in Bendel's. _**S **_spotted at Central Park, with no one else but loner boy. Aw, how sweet. _**N**_ wandering in the streets of the Upper East Side, looking a little lost. And last but not the least, _**C **_twirling his monogrammed cashmere scarf, smack in the middle of Bendel's, following a brunette. Hmmmm, could that be _**B**_?

_**B**_ &_**C**_, both in Bendel's on the same day. Are they together or is _**C**_ simply interested in that divine sheepskin coat? N better watch out something might just happen. And whatever happens, I'll be watching. 

You know you love me,

Gossip girl

Chuck Bass was pissed. Very pissed. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Saturday afternoons were usually spent going to a bar or a club, picking up some girls, and doing the same old routine he had done for the past 5 years. Chuck Bass never spent Saturday afternoons at Bendel's, looking at sheepskin coats or designer purses, surrounded by old women carrying Chihuahuas in their designer purses. 

He was pissed because of the weight in his hands, from the countless shopping bags he was carrying. He was pissed because he had been dragged around 3 floors, and forced to comment on 10 shoes that looked exactly the same to him. The shopping bags were cutting into his hands, leaving behind a painful reminder of the Saturday afternoon wasted for shopping.

He hated the people in there, and was pissed because of all the stares he received from the shoppers. Some ogled at him, noticing his aftershave-commercial good looks, while some stared and speculated whether he was gay or not. He even noticed someone snap a picture of him, and sending it to gossip girl, no doubt. And the thought of "Is Chuck Bass gay" rumors made him even more pissed than he already was.

He was pissed off by the fact that he was happy when he was asked by Blair Waldorf to go shopping. He hated how hurt he was he found out he was only 3rd-choice, since Serena was out on a date and Nate was MIA. He hated that he was actually enjoying his time spent with Blair, never mind the fact that they were out _shopping_ and he was being used as a push cart. He hated being used, even if he had already used hundreds of people, and he hated that being used by Blair Waldorf made his heart hurt. He hated how butterflies that he couldn't murder fill his stomach whenever he saw Blair smile. He hated how those big brown eyes made him feel like he could do anything for her, as long as it could make her happy. He hated the fact that no matter how tired pissed, or bored he was, a single smile from Blair would make him feel worthwhile. He hated how much power Blair Waldorf had; she could fill him with butterflies one second, and cut off all his heartstrings the next. He hated how much he wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh, and to make her happy. 

And the thing that pissed him off the most was that he couldn't understand why. Why he always thought of Blair Waldorf, when all his life he had only thought of himself. 

Actually, he did understand. He just couldn't accept it. And that made him even more pissed.

**Author's note: So what do you guys think? This is my first fanfiction here at so... I don't know how people rate it... I'm not even sure if the rating is right...so... Please tell me what you think about it... It's easy just click on that little button on the lower left page. Thanks! Compliments will be donated into the feel-good bank and criticisms are welcome for deposits.**


	2. Depressed in Central Park

**Ok, here's chapter 2. Sorry for the late update. I'll update sooner than soon next time. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Gossip Girl, its characters and affiliations don't belong to me. They belong to the genius author Cecily von Ziegesar, and whoever created the ah-mazing TV series. I'm just using their creations to fulfill whatever I think should have happened in the series.**

"Get out you asshole!" a blonde girl with an enormous chest said as she shoved Chuck Bass out of the bar. "And make sure you never come back!"

Chuck left the bar and headed downtown. He had just gone inside to look for some girls to hit on and some beer to drink. This was _his_ afternoon. And he had planned to get laid, get drunk, and spend the rest of the day wasted in his suite. But after that episode, things weren't getting off to a good start. He was just playing when he told that blonde that he'd poke her chest if she didn't sleep with him. _Blondes, they're all the same, _he thought to himself. That's why he never slept with blondes. They were always so high-strung. He preferred brunettes; they were always more fun, at least to him.

He checked his watch and sighed. 4: 00 pm. His afternoon was almost over and still, he didn't have fun. He decided to just check out the new bar downtown, Scope. Scope was new and almost everyone in the Upper East Side had already gone there. It was a good time for him to check it out, too. He smiled to himself and hoped that this afternoon he'd actually have fun. He remembered the last Saturday afternoon he spent with Blair shopping at Bendel's. He told himself that this afternoon won't be the same. Not even Blair could control him. Or so he thought.

He was feeling ecstatic. That is, until he passed Central Park and saw the person he had spent his last Saturday afternoon with. He saw Blair Waldorf sitting on the bench looking sad, miserable and crushed. His mind told him to go ahead and leave Blair alone, it was his afternoon, after all. While his heart told him to go and talk to her, comfort her for whatever was bothering her. His mind and his heart were in conflict as he contemplated this. Once again his heart won. He could almost hear the angels praising him as he walked towards Blair. Wow, Chuck Bass actually doing something for someone else? That's something you don't see everyday.

"Blair, is that you?" He sat down beside her as she shifted away from him. "I didn't know that Waldorfs get depressed. I thought you were the type to drive people to commit suicide, not commit it yourself."

"Shut up Bass. You don't know anything about my life." She glared at him with her eyes bright and red. Chuck would have thought she was crying if he didn't know better. Blair never cried, well, at least not in public. "Now go away. Don't you have at least a dozen sluts to go and fuck? You shouldn't keep them waiting."

"I didn't come here for you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. You're not my mother and even she didn't care enough about me." Chuck saw Blair stiffen and hastily changed the subject. "Look, I had a choice. Either I go back to the bar and party with hot girls or sit in this bench having a pity party with you. Unfortunately, I chose to stay here. So spit it out, Waldorf. Don't make me call your psychologist."

Blair sighed. "We broke up. Me and Nate. He never paid enough attention to me and he isn't going to start anytime soon. And I fucked up my Yale interview. The most important day of my life and I messed up. Perfect. And you know my mom… She's just not there." She sniffled and looked up at the setting sun. "I escaped from home because I couldn't take it anymore. I told her about everything and she just looked at me. It felt like she was disappointed in me. Disappointed because I'm not good enough. Not good enough for Yale, not for Nate and especially not for her." Blair was crying now. Chuck, who stayed silent during Blair's little rant, reached out and wiped away her tears. "Even Serena doesn't have time for me and my problems. She's been to busy these days with Cabbage Patch. She's not here for me right now. No one is."

"But I'm here. I'll always be." Blair looked up at him, shocked. "Even if you're all alone, I'll always be here to listen to your problems. I'll be the one who wipes your tears away, even if you cry them for someone else. I'll be the one to tell you that you're better than all of them, because you're Blair Waldorf, and you're the best. No matter what Yale, Nate or your mother thinks, you'll prove them wrong. Heck, I'll even be here for you even if you tell me to pretend none of this ever happened."

By now Blair was smiling. "Good job, Chuck. You know me so well." She patted his head and got up. It was nighttime now and Central Park was full of gossip-mongers. "It's late now and I have to get home. Bye." Chuck sat there, dumbfounded. He sat there all afternoon for this? Not even a thank you! Even the Grinch was more generous.

Suddenly, Blair turned around and hugged him. "Thanks, Chuck. I mean it. Thank you for everything." Blair smiled and playfully pulled his scarf. "And thanks for pretending none of this ever happened." She walked away and gave a little wave. Chuck watched her call for a cab, her curls bouncing and lips curved into a perpetual smile. After 15 more minutes, he finally got up and headed home. It was 50 blocks away, but, who the hell cared?! He made Blair smile and that made him smile too. He wasn't pissed for once, that's for sure.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry if Chuck and Blair seemed OOC, but I needed that for the fic to work. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible though. All the events that happened to B are entirely fictional, of course, and it's not set in a specific timeline, but it is based on the CW series. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! XOXO**


	3. Playtime at Tiffany's

**Disclaimer: Chuck, Blair or any of their peers do not belong to me. They belong to the genius author Cecily von Ziegesar. Likewise, Breakfast at Tiffany's doesn't belong to me either, but is the production of Truman Capute. The only things I own are my mind, which made this up, the computer which helped type this, and my internet connection, which enabled me to share this with all of you. Happy Reading!**

March 23, Saturday afternoon, 3:00 p.m. Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass, age 7

It was one of those days in Manhattan. The day when it was too cold, too rainy and too windy to do anything. These days came rarely, because usually nothing could stop the Upper East Siders from having a good time. For once, the sidewalks were clear, cars filled the streets splashing rainwater onto homeless beggars crouched on cardboards huddled together under a tree. They were the only people who weren't in cars, cabs or the safety of their own home. Not that they didn't want to be, it was that they didn't have a choice. But if someone looked past the heavy rainfall and the leaves blown by the wind, they would see two children walking in the rain. Most people thought they were crazy, "Who would go for a stroll in this weather?" they cried. Most people thought wrong.

In the middle of a empty sidewalk, a young girl was walking with an umbrella in her hands, laughing. She was wearing a Burberry trench coat, and looked like a younger Audrey Hepburn with her bouncy brown curls and laughing eyes. A boy was following her, his dark brown hair tousled and cheeks flushed, hurrying to catch up to her. This wasn't easy, considering the king-sized umbrella he was carrying, not to mention the long scarf that trailed down his neck. To anybody who didn't know them, they looked like two children hurrying home after being caught in the rain. But this was Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. They never got caught in anything. Well, not unless they wanted to.

"Chuck!! Hurry up before the rain gets harder!" Blair Waldorf turned around and stopped walking to let her friend catch up. "I only have a little time left before my mother comes home so the least you can do is walk faster!"

"Remind me again why we're here in this weather?" Chuck Bass said as he tried to hold on to his umbrella tightly. The wind was getting stronger and his umbrella was about to be blown away. He caught up with Blair panting.

"But this is the perfect weather! I just saw Breakfast at Tiffany's, the most awesome movie ever! And Audrey was sooo beautiful! I want to be just like her!" Blair sighed and started walking at a leisurely pace, remembering the movie she had just seen and had re-watched for 5 times.

"Get to the point." Chuck said, his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath. It's hard to catch up to a girl on a mission.

"Well, I just wanted to recreate the ending scene and I thought today was the perfect day to do it." Blair scowled at him with one hand on her hips. "Besides, mother is out today and that means I'm free to do whatever I want."

"That's very nice but could you please tell me again why of all people you chose _**me**_ to accompany you in this weather, to play an old guy." By now the rain had gotten stronger and they hurried up.

"Oh come on Chuck, you're the only one I would want to play with. Besides, it's going to be fun!" Blair smiled at him and paused in front of a building. "We're here! Now let's get started!" Suddenly the wind howled and blew Blair's umbrella away.

"Aaahh!!" Blair shrieked and ran under Chuck's umbrella, bumping into him in the process. The two children struggled under the king-sized umbrella they were currently sharing.

"Ouch, that hurt! What did you do that for? I thought you wanted to recreate that scene. You have to get wet, you know." Chuck fixed his scarf which had gotten tangled up in the squabble.

Blair looked at Chuck strangely before collapsing into a fit of giggles. "Teehee, why do you even know that? You've watched Breakfast at Tiffany's?!" Blair laughed even harder as tears of joy ran down her cheeks and she clutched her stomach which hurt from laughing. Chuck looked away, trying to hide his growing blush under his scarf. "So now what? Are we still doing the scene or not?"

Blair grew solemn and her bright eyes turned dull. "No. Mother's coming home soon and I don't want her to see me dirty. She'll scold me again. I guess we'll have to do it some other time." The rain and wind grew stronger and the two children huddled closer under the umbrella. "Brrr, it's getting cold." Blair wrapped her arms protectively around her shoulders and shivered. Her lower lip was trembling from the cold. Chuck saw this and took off his scarf and handed it to her. "Here, take it. You need it more than I do."

"Thank you Chuck! But you must be cold too. This scarf's long enough for the both of us. Let's share!" She wrapped the scarf around both of their necks, causing the two children to come even closer than they already were. Chuck blushed and looked down. "Looks like we have to go home now," he said.

"Yeah. And I was looking forward to recreating that ending scene. It would have been perfect, me as Holly and you as Paul. And I was especially looking forward to playing with you. But it looks like we'll never get to do it." Blair sniffled and wiped her tears away. Chuck saw this and his mind frantically struggled for something comforting to say, while his body struggled to keep them both balanced under the umbrella.

"Don't worry! There are a lot more times for us to play together. You can call me anytime. I'll play with you no matter what! Even if you want to play in a snowstorm or at midnight, I'll be up for it!"Chuck smiled at her but inside he was cringing at his horrible choice of words. He could almost hear his conscience scolding him. _You want to cheer her up, not disgust her with your sappy words_, it seemed to be saying. He was too embarrassed to look up. It was the first time he had said any words to comfort a crying girl, and he was surprised that Blair was the one he had said it to.

To his surprise, Blair was so happy at this pronouncement; she gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. Once again, Chuck blushed. It was funny how Blair made him do things he normally didn't do, like playing in the rain, sharing his scarf, blushing and comforting her. Just thinking about it made Chuck feel strange, but in a good way.

"Come on, let's go home." Blair smiled innocently, not knowing what her actions had done to Chuck. They were children, after all. Innocence doesn't wear off for at least four more years. Make that five.

The 2 children walked home in the rain, smiles plastered on their faces, their shoulders touching as a scarf wrapped around both of their necks kept them warm and a huge umbrella keeping both of them dry. Most people would have said, "Aww, how cute, puppy love." Most people were right this time.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:This is a chapter based on the past of B and C, way before the present. Thanks for reading! Please review! xoxo  
**


	4. Party at the Palace

**Disclaimer: Chuck, Blair, Nate and Serena do not belong to me. They belong to the previously aforementioned author Cecily von Ziegesar. The only things I own are the huge yellow banner, and this story which sprouted in my mind. I own that too, by the way. Happy Reading!**

July 14, Saturday afternoon, 2:00 p.m. Blair Waldorf, Serena van der Woodsen, Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald, age 8

The first thing he saw was a banner. Big, long and yellow with the words 'HAPPY 8th BIRTHDAY SERENA!' etched on it. It was vibrant, colorful and happy, just like the celebrant was. Chuck turned away in boredom and gazed at the huge table stacked with countless birthday presents. He approached the table and carefully placed his gift on top. He paused for a moment to count and gave up in the process. There was just too many to count.

He proceeded to wander around the room filled with both adults and children. He looked up at the adults. They were stiff, he observed. They wore reserved smiles and greeted each other politely. They moved like robots and said their words carefully, like they were given scripts ahead of time. For some reason, it disgusted Chuck and he turned away. He proceeded to the table reserved for him and his friends. The first person he saw was the celebrant, who smiled at him, whom he greeted with a smirk. She was wearing a stunning blue dress which made her look adorable and had the full attention of everyone in the room. _Sure, she's beautiful_, Chuck thought, but what's so special about that? A lot of people were beautiful. She wasn't the only one. He just didn't know what magic powers Serena had that attracted everyone to her. Was it her perpetual smile or her pretty blond curls? Chuck didn't know, and he didn't care enough to find out.

He looked around the table and spotted his best friend Nate Archibald. He tried to catch his attention but failed. Whenever Serena was around, Nate didn't see anyone else. He only had eyes for Serena and stared at her with lovesick puppy dog eyes. He didn't even see the pretty little brunette sitting next to him, trying to catch his attention. Blair looked annoyed, Chuck observed. He could tell by the way she curved her lips up sardonically and the way her eyes emanated spite.

Chuck smiled at Blair, hoping to cheer her up. And it worked. She smiled back and waved Chuck over. He sat next to her and had her full attention until the games began. The children ran to the center of the room, Serena in the lead, while Blair just sat, frozen on her chair. Chuck stood up and asked her what was wrong. Blair looked at the children having fun, with a longing look in her eyes. She couldn't play and get dirty, she explained. Her mother would scold her. Chuck sat back down and Blair looked at him questioningly. He told Blair that he was above playing second rate games with second rate people, when the truth was, he just didn't want to have fun without Blair. They sat in silence and Blair couldn't help staring at the children, while Chuck couldn't help staring at Blair.

Blair was wearing a beautiful red dress, an Eleanor original, of course, with a matching headband in her hair. She looked like a lady, and was graceful and elegant in her 8 year-old manner. Chuck thought she was far more eye-catching than Serena was, who acted more like a monkey than a little girl. He couldn't help wondering why all the people surrounded her like flies surrounded a light while they barely saw her best friend who shined even brighter. Sure it was her birthday, but why did they have to be so obsessed? Why didn't they even notice Blair? He didn't have that problem, that's for sure.

Then it was eating time. Chuck tried to concentrate on his food, but all he could see was Blair.

He saw the way Blair covered her mouth while she chewed, and the way Serena laughed with her mouth full. He saw the way Blair daintily ate cake with a spoon, while Serena shoved it into her mouth. He saw how Blair tried to talk to people, only to be brushed away when Serena arrived. He saw Blair look at Serena with eyes filled with envy, an emotion he couldn't understand. He looked at Blair and saw someone special, and when he looked at Serena it was like looking at a piece of cardboard. He had observed, and for the life of him, still couldn't understand why people always looked at Serena first.

He would never understand. Because to him, Blair was, is and will always be number one.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This time, I made it a bit more like Chapter 1, even if it's a past occurrence. Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make Chuck as in character as possible, which was hard considering he was probably innocent back then. Don't forget to review! xoxo**


	5. Scarves for Christmas

**Disclaimer: Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass aren't mine and of course, everyone knows who they belong to. I do wish I owned his scarf though. Happy Reading!**

December 25, Saturday afternoon, 2:00 p.m. Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, age 21

Chuck tightened his scarf and shivered. Snow fell from the skies and all around Central Park he could hear people singing Christmas carols. He could see couples having fun and children building snowmen. He could see people with smiles plastered on their faces, having the time of their lives. Everyone looked so happy. No doubt, it was Christmas, everyone's favorite season of the year. Chuck stood up and turned to leave. He couldn't stand looking at all the people's happy faces when he himself wasn't happy at all. It was Christmas and he was all alone. He stared at the couples in envy. If only Blair was there, they could've been one of those couples. Someone would've stared at them in envy, just like what he was doing right now.

He turned to leave and went back to The Palace. It was still early and he had a long day ahead of him. It felt longer when he thought about the fact that Blair wasn't there. He wished that he could just fast- forward the day so that he wouldn't be able to stare at all the people outside. It annoyed him so much. He was the only one who wasn't doing anything this Christmas. Serena and Dan were probably on a date right now. And Nate could be anywhere with a new girl. Blair was in France again, probably spending the holiday with her father. Bart didn't care that much what Chuck did or didn't do, so that pretty much left him all alone and pissed. He felt like the Grinch, hating Christmas and all. At least he had a reason to hate it; the Grinch hated it because, well, he hated it.

He and Blair had planned all year to spend Christmas together. But Blair had a last minute trip to France. He was disappointed but he had let her go, thinking that she'd come back for the holidays. Except Blair told him that she was busy and couldn't come back just yet. He missed Blair so much. He wanted to hug her right now and to just take her somewhere for Christmas. He wanted to spend the whole day with her and to make it the best Christmas of her life. But that dream was unreachable. Blair wasn't coming home for Christmas, and Chuck couldn't spend it happily without her. Chuck lay on his bed and waited for a miracle to happen. He fell asleep and drifted away to dreamland. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, waking him up and ruining his perfect dream. It was about Blair coming home for Christmas after all.

_WTF?? They've already ruined my Christmas and now their ruining my dreams? And I thought Christmas was the season of giving. _Chuck thought, sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes. He stretched his arms and slowly walked to the door. He moved slowly and the knocking became persistent. Chuck was more annoyed now and he quickly opened the door. When he saw the person, his eyes became bigger and a smile slowly made a way to his face. He couldn't believe it! He was speechless. He tried pinching himself, thinking that this was all a dream. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, it was all real.

"Hey Chuck!! Aren't you going to let me in? Are you there? Why won't you say anything?" Blair made her way inside the suite, her eyes were shining. She sat on the couch and looked at Chuck who was shocked speechless. "I got you! You totally believed that I wasn't coming home! Do you think I'd ever miss this Christmas?" She giggled.

"Whatever, Waldorf." Chuck sat on the couch trying to hide the smile on his face. He looked at Blair; it had been months since he last saw her. She still looked gorgeous, with her chocolate brown curls and elegant winter attire. She was wearing bright red lipstick of course, the lipstick shade she wore for Chuck. And only for Chuck. Chuck didn't remember being this happy seeing Blair's smile.

"Come on, let's go out." Blair laughed pulling Chuck's scarf. Chuck smirked at Blair. "Don't pull the scarf. It's mine." He said as he pulled the scarf away from Blair.

"Who said it's still yours?" Blair playfully pulled on Chuck's scarf again and succeeded in stealing it. "Bye Chuck! And I'm taking your scarf." She laughed and ran out as quickly as she came in.

Chuck shook his head, partly surprised and partly ecstatic. They weren't children anymore and Blair still wanted to play with him. He stood up and turned to the door. If that would make Blair happy, he'd do it. He walked out of the room and went down. He saw Blair leaving The Palace and he ran after her.

"Don't think I can't catch up to you, Blair. Give me my scarf back!" He was only a few inches away from Blair. He looked at Blair's face; she was still smiling. Chuck was happy that he could make Blair smile that way.

"No way! This scarf's mine now!" Blair ran faster and wrapped the flying scarf around her neck. They were running so haphazardly they barely noticed where they were going.

Blair's legs finally wore out and she collapsed on the snow to rest. Chuck dropped down to where Blair was and tried to pull the scarf away, but Blair was no easy competition.

"Give back the scarf, it's mine!" Chuck pulled, and pulled, but Blair wouldn't give in. They looked like children playing tug of war, and passers by stared at them curiously.

"No. I won't!" Blair stood up. She made a snowball and threw it like a bowler would. Chuck was so surprised; he didn't even notice it when the snowball hit him. "Not unless you win in our snowball fight." She threw more at him. Chuck smirked and threw some at her too.

"I won't lose and I never will Waldorf. Especially not to you." Chuck threw more at Blair. By this time he was winning. Blair threw more at him but he easily avoided them. Blair hadn't been able to dodge any of his attacks, but she was laughing too hard to notice. Chuck was really happy too. He loved it when Blair loosened up and had fun.

"Okay, I win." Chuck opened his gloved hands, waiting. He had been playing with Blair all afternoon and he was ready to receive his award. His beloved scarf.

Blair glared at him. "Oh all right. Here's your scarf." She said, handing it to him. Chuck made a grab for it in case Blair changed her mind. He was right. Blair took the scarf back and stuck her tongue out.

"What?" Chuck looked at Blair. She looked so cute so he finally gave in. "Alright. You can have it for now. You can give it back later." He smiled at Blair.

"Thank you, Chuck!" Blair smiled back at him. Chuck helped her stand up and she sat on one of the benches. Chuck sat beside her.

"Hey, I know, let's build a snowman." Blair quickly stood up and took some snow. Chuck laughed. Blair could be so childish. He figured that Blair maybe just wanted to take a break and have fun. He needed that, too. He followed Blair and they started building the snowman. Both of them were so concentrated, they barely noticed the darkening sky. It was a relief to just forget about everything and just concentrate on stupid things like snowmen. Finally, the snowman was finished. Blair admired her work and Chuck admired Blair. She looked so happy and beautiful, Chuck couldn't stop staring.

Chuck checked his watch. It was already 5:00 p.m. Time really flies so fast when you're having fun. Blair approached Chuck and smiled at him. "Thanks for today Chuck. This is the best Christmas I ever had." She carefully wrapped the scarf around both of their necks. "See? I told you I'll give the scarf back. But only on one condition. We have to share."

"Fine, Princess. Anything for you." Chuck smiled at Blair. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving and I'm sure you're dying for hot chocolate too." They held hands and slowly walked away. Chuck felt a warm feeling from the pit of his stomach. It was a familiar one, and it reminded him of his childhood. _De ja vu, _he thought. He raked his memory and finally remembered. It had been a cold day too, and they had ended up under an umbrella and sharing scarves. It was his favorite memory. Of course, he loved every memory as long as it was with Blair.

Chuck didn't mention it to Blair though, thinking that she had already forgotten it. Instead he held Blair's hand a little tighter as they walked, loving the way her hand fit against his palm. A perfect fit. It was a perfect end to a perfect day.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally! It's been, what, like three days since I last updated. Writer's block is not something easy to get out of. Once again, I may have made them a little bit OOC, but I considered the fact that they are older and probably more mature here. Well, mature enough to play in the snow, anyway. Hope you enjoyed that like you enjoyed the previous chapters. Don't forget to review! xoxo**


	6. Musings In Front of a Mirror

**  
Disclaimer: Chuck and Blair do not belong to me, and they belong to the author whose name I shall mention again, Cecily von Ziegesar. Instead of randomly blabbing on, I start this story instead. Happy reading!**

January 24, 3: 00 p.m., Saturday afternoon, Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass, age 21

Light shone through the cracks in the window and reflected on the mirror, casting light on the brunette who was fixing herself in the mirror and the man who was staring at her. Blair Waldorf was a stereotype queen bee, and yet she had something about her that made her different. Beautiful, sexy, self-assured, confident, cunning, intelligent and bitchy, those were the characteristics that people associated to her name. They were right and they loved her for it. But all they could do was stare because she didn't want them. She didn't want the because they were all the same, boring. But Chuck Bass was different. He had something only he had and she wanted him for it. Only him.

Chuck watched Blair comb her hair in the mirror. The brown curls, which were usually held in place with a ribbon or a headband, were all over the place. They were in disarray, Chuck noted, a smile creeping on his face. He knew that Blair was very concerned about her appearance, and a single out-of-place hair could set her off like a bomb in WWII. And she would kill anyone who did it. Except for Chuck. That's why he loved pulling her hair, tousling her curls and stealing her headbands. Because he knew could get away with it. Only he could.

He watched as Blair's hands reached up to re-direct an out-of-place hair. Her hands were so small, a perfect fit in his. Her hands were always so delicate, with smooth silky skin. Her nails were always clean, impeccable with her French tips. Her hands were the kind of hands people would believe didn't exist, the kind which every one wants to believe is too perfect to be real, the kind everyone wants to hold. And Chuck knew that he was the only one who could hold those hands, the only one who her hands would perfectly fit into. Only his hands.

He watched her purse her lips and smile at her reflection. Ahh, those lips. They were perfect, not too thin, and yet not too pouty, imminently kissable. She applied her signature red lipstick. Blair showed her emotion through the shade of red she was wearing, and Chuck found it fascinating the way red could express happiness and anger at the same time. He liked the way; Blair would smile at him after applying. He knew that that smile was only for him, the way the lips were only for him to kiss, and the way she wore the lipstick only for him. Only for him.

He watched her put on her knee-length calfskin boots, examining the way it elongated her legs. He mused on how Blair loved saying how short and fat her legs were compared to Serena's, and the way she hated it when people said it the same thing. No matter how Blair complained and how the people commented, Chuck would always disagree. He loved Blair's legs. They were firm and well-shaped and long, desirably so. They were perfect for Blair and perfect for him. He ran his fingers across the skin, earning a playful shove from Blair. Only he got away with a shove instead of a slap. Only him.

But what Chuck loved most about Blair was her eyes. Her big doe eyes, which were a warm golden brown. Her eyes were a dead give away to whatever emotion she felt, or whatever she was trying to do. Her eyes would narrow into slits when she was angry, brighten when she was happy, droop when she was sad, and glaze over when she was bored. But the thing that he loved most about her eyes were the way she looked at him. She looked at him like she looked at no one else, a look that would make him feel like the greatest man alive. He was the only one she looked at like that. Only him.

"Hello? Chuck!" Blair waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Were you so bored looking at me get ready that you fell asleep with your eyes open?"

Chuck shook himself from his thoughts and turned to Blair. "Of course I haven't. Sleeping with eyes open takes a certain time to perfect, it can't be done in only 2 hours. But enough talking. Let's go."

Blair smiled and took the hand Chuck extended to her. "Sure! I'm so excited! I haven't been to the theater in months!" Chuck looked at his hand, the hands Blair were currently grasping. Yes, Blair Waldorf was a catch. And Chuck Bass had finally caught her. And he wasn't going to let her go.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you have it! Chapter 6 is finally here! It's different from the others yet the same in the B/C plot. Like Chapter 5, it's set in the future where B & C finally get together. But I won't give away how. BTW, I won't be able to update in at least 10 days, since I will be having my vacation in a highly modern place where I have no access to anything resembling internet connection. But I will update as soon as possible after that. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Please Read and Review!**


	7. Apologetic Surprises in Tuscany Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gossip girl, cuz if I did, all my fictions would be reality. Enjoy!**

Tuscany, 2:30 p.m., Saturday Afternoon

Chuck Bass didn't like challenges.He maneuvered out of them like a car crash, weaseled his way out like a con artist and just plain avoided them as much as possible. He paid people to take his exams, he cut classes as much as possible, and he bought his way into anything and everything he ever achieved. It wasn't that he hated hard work, it was just that he never found a reason for him to do it. I mean, why do your laundry when you can pay someone to do it?

Considering he lived, breathed and preached that philosophy, what was he doing in Tuscany, standing under the sweltering sun with sweat running down his face?

Chuck cursed under his breath, and glared at the map in his hands. He stared at the geometrical shapes and swore, this time so loudly that nearby nuns hurried away from him.

_Damn_, he thought. _I should have never listened to Bart_. Bart Bass had officially traumatized his son. After all, he wasn't ready to take responsibility yet, and BAM! His father started laying out the welcome wagon into the boring adult world. And Chuck had panicked. He was afraid, afraid of growing up, afraid of making decisions that would make or break him, when all his life he had fucked around. So he turned back into Chuck. He made himself forget about Blair, because she was the one person who could judge him, deem him unworthy. And for a few days, he really did forget. He indulged himself in the ways of Chuck Bass, drinking, partying and women. But then he woke up. And he got on a plane and chased after her. He regretted letting her go, when she was the only one who knew who he really was. He went to Tuscany without another thought. He went through purely on adrenaline. And he lasted that way for 1 whole week.

But now it was 2:30 p.m., Saturday, and he still hadn't found her. He had this damn map, but years of chauffeuring and taxis had done no wonders for his map-reading skills. Chuck walked fast and hurriedly. _Well_, he thought, _if I know Blair, Saturdays equal one thing, shopping_. He turned left and right, and finally, he saw her. She was carrying at least 15 shopping bags, or at least, making someone carry it. Also, she looked happy, and so did the guy beside her, people would think they were a couple. Chuck narrowed his eyes and glared with jealousy. Who did he think he was? Blair was his, damn it! What made him think he could be with her and Chuck couldn't?!

He strode briskly towards them and finally, Blair saw him. She hardly masked the shock on her face, instead it was overshadowed by her death glare.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Chuck held his arm out to the unknown man. "You look tired. Why don't you let a real man carry those and you can try on some shoes over there?" He pointed to a boutique across the street. The unknown man looked confused, and angry. He was about to punch Chuck when Blair stepped in.

"Chuck, leave us alone. You sure didn't have a problem with that a week ago." Her eyes narrowed and she looked into Chuck's face. He seethed. "Look Blair. I leave you alone for one week and now you've got this," he gestured menacingly at the guy,"sherpa boy? Am I that easily replaceable?" Now it was Blair's turn to seethe. "Really, Chuck. I'm the one replacing you? Weren't you the one that left me hanging? And while I sat here bored out of my mind, you were out partying and screwing God-knows-who. Save it, Chuck. Save it for someone who cares. 'Cause after what you pulled, I don't anymore." She sauntered off, leaving him stuck in the middle of the street, gaping.

Chuck felt like his heart had been pulled out. He felt that way because Blair had been right. And for the 1st time in his life, he felt like he actually had to work for something. The last time he had angered Blair, he passed off with a pathetic speech, which had successfully smitten her. But now, he had done something irrevocable. All bets were off. And Chuck Bass would do anything to win.

First things first. Get everything ready. He strode and wove in and out of the crowd, going into every store to get everything ready. Thank God he wasn't in so much of a hurry that he hadn't forgotten his wallet or his phone. After an hour, he was finally ready. He pulled out his phone and speed-dialed, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hello?" Blair's voice sounded annoyed. "Hi, Blair. I want to apologize. I made a mistake, and I hope that you find it in you to forgive me. Meet me at Sienna, near the chestnut trees." He hurriedly hung up the phone, not waiting for a reply. He knew she would be there, but even this reassurance could not stop his sweaty palms and his beating heart.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally! Hey readers! It's been a long time since I last updated, and I'm sorry for leaving you hanging. I know you wanna run me through with pitchforks or chase me out of town now, but I hope this 2-part chapter makes it up to you. Yes, it's 2 part! The next one will be in Blair's POV, and it will contain Chuck's apology surprise! Any guesses what? Hint hint hint. It's expensive, and I'm sure all of you will be rooting for her to forgive him when you find out. hope you enjoyed this chapter though. I'll be posting the next one some time next week. Till then, I await your pleasant and/or unpleasant comments. xoxo**


End file.
